Carbon is known to have five unique crystalline structures, including diamond, fullerene (0-D nano graphitic material), carbon nano-tube or carbon nano-fiber (1-D nano graphitic material), graphene (2-D nano graphitic material), and graphite (3-D graphitic material). The carbon nano-tube (CNT) refers to a tubular structure grown with a single wall or multi-wall. Carbon nano-tubes (CNTs) and carbon nano-fibers (CNFs) have a diameter on the order of a few nanometers to a few hundred nanometers. Their longitudinal, hollow structures impart unique mechanical, electrical and chemical properties to the material. The CNT or CNF is a one-dimensional nano carbon or 1-D nano graphite material.
Bulk natural graphite is a 3-D graphitic material with each graphite particle being composed of multiple grains (a grain being a graphite single crystal or crystallite) with grain boundaries (amorphous or defect zones) demarcating neighboring graphite single crystals. Each grain is composed of multiple graphene planes that are oriented parallel to one another. A graphene plane in a graphite crystallite is composed of carbon atoms occupying a two-dimensional, hexagonal lattice. In a given grain or single crystal, the graphene planes are stacked and bonded via van der Waal forces in the crystallographic c-direction (perpendicular to the graphene plane or basal plane). Although all the graphene planes in one grain are parallel to one another, typically the graphene planes in one grain and the graphene planes in an adjacent grain are inclined at different orientations. In other words, the orientations of the various grains in a graphite particle typically differ from one grain to another.
A graphite single crystal (crystallite) per se is anisotropic with a property measured along a direction in the basal plane (crystallographic a- or b-axis direction) being dramatically different than if measured along the crystallographic c-axis direction (thickness direction). For instance, the thermal conductivity of a graphite single crystal can be up to approximately 1,920 W/mK (theoretical) or 1,800 W/mK (experimental) in the basal plane (crystallographic a- and b-axis directions), but that along the crystallographic c-axis direction is less than 10 W/mK (typically less than 5 W/mK). Further, the multiple grains or crystallites in a graphite particle are typically all oriented along different directions. Consequently, a natural graphite particle composed of multiple grains of different orientations exhibits an average property between these two extremes (i.e. typically not much higher than 5 W/mK).
It would be highly desirable in many applications to produce a thin graphitic structure having sufficiently large lateral dimensions (i.e. large length and width) and having all graphene planes (or hexagonal carbon planes) being essentially parallel to one another along one desired direction. In other words, it is highly desirable to have one large-size graphitic film (e.g. a fully integrated layer of multiple graphene planes) having the c-axis directions of all the graphene planes being substantially parallel to one another and having a sufficiently large length and/or width for a particular application. Up to this point of time, it has been extremely difficult to produce such a highly oriented graphitic film. Even though some attempts have been made to produce the so-called highly oriented pyrolytic graphite (HOPG) through tedious, energy intensive, and expensive chemical vapor deposition (CVD) followed by ultra-high temperature graphitization, the graphitic structure of the HOPG remains inadequately aligned and, hence, exhibits properties that are significantly lower than what is theoretically predicted.
The present invention is directed at a new materials science approach to designing and building a new class of materials, herein referred to as the highly oriented humic acid film (HOHA film), from humic acid alone or a combination of humic acid and graphene (including graphene oxide, graphene fluoride, nitrogenated graphene, hydrogenated graphene, boron-doped graphene, other types of doped graphene, and other types of chemically functionalized graphene). A HOHA is a thin-film structure composed of highly aligned humic acid molecules or their derivatives (graphene- or graphene oxide-like 2D planes of hexagonal carbon atoms), wherein all of the graphene- or graphene oxide-like planes are essentially parallel to one another. These hexagonal carbon planes are much better aligned than what the conventional HOPG has been able to achieve. Such a HOHA film has a thickness typically from 5 nm to 500 μm, but more typically from 10 nm to 200 μm, further more typically and preferably from 100 nm to 100 μm. In most cases, the HOGF has an oxygen amount of 0.01-5% by weight, but can be almost oxygen-free. The conventional HOPG contains no oxygen.
The constituent graphene planes of a graphite crystallite in a natural or artificial graphite particle can be exfoliated and extracted or isolated to obtain individual graphene sheets of carbon atoms provided the inter-planar van der Waals forces can be overcome. An isolated, individual graphene sheet of carbon atoms is commonly referred to as single-layer graphene. A stack of multiple graphene planes bonded through van der Waals forces in the thickness direction with an inter-graphene plane spacing of approximately 0.3354 nm is commonly referred to as a multi-layer graphene. A multi-layer graphene platelet has up to 300 layers of graphene planes (<100 nm in thickness), but more typically up to 30 graphene planes (<10 nm in thickness), even more typically up to 20 graphene planes (<7 nm in thickness), and most typically up to 10 graphene planes (commonly referred to as few-layer graphene in scientific community). Single-layer graphene and multi-layer graphene sheets are collectively called “nano graphene platelets” (NGPs). Graphene or graphene oxide sheets/platelets (collectively, NGPs) are a new class of carbon nano material (a 2-D nano carbon) that is distinct from the 0-D fullerene, the 1-D CNT, and the 3-D graphite.
Our research group pioneered the development of pristine graphene materials, isolated graphene oxide sheets, and related production processes as early as 2002: (1) B. Z. Jang and W. C. Huang, “Nano-scaled Graphene Plates,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,258 (Jul. 4, 2006), application submitted on Oct. 21, 2002; (2) B. Z. Jang, et al. “Process for Producing Nano-scaled Graphene Plates,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/858,814 (Jun. 3, 2004); and (3) B. Z. Jang, A. Zhamu, and J. Guo, “Process for Producing Nano-scaled Platelets and Nanocomposites,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/509,424 (Aug. 25, 2006). Historically, Brodie first demonstrated the synthesis of graphite oxide in 1859 by adding a portion of potassium chlorate to a slurry of graphite in fuming nitric acid. In 1898, Staudenmaier improved on this procedure by using concentrated sulfuric acid as well as fuming nitric acid and adding the chlorate in multiple aliquots over the course of the reaction. This small change in the procedure made the production of highly oxidized graphite in a single reaction vessel significantly more practical. In 1958, Hummers reported the method most commonly used today: the graphite is oxidized by treatment with KMnO4 and NaNO3 in concentrated H2SO4. However, these earlier work failed to isolate and identify fully exfoliated and separated graphene oxide sheets. These studies also failed to disclose the isolation of pristine, non-oxidized single-layer or multiple-layer graphene sheets.
In real practice (e.g. as illustrated in FIG. 1), NGPs are typically obtained by intercalating natural graphite particles 100 with a strong acid and/or oxidizing agent to obtain a graphite intercalation compound 102 (GIC) or graphite oxide (GO). The presence of chemical species or functional groups in the interstitial spaces between graphene planes serves to increase the inter-graphene spacing (d002, as determined by X-ray diffraction), thereby significantly reducing the van der Waals forces that otherwise hold graphene planes together along the c-axis direction. The GIC or GO is most often produced by immersing natural graphite powder in a mixture of sulfuric acid, nitric acid (an oxidizing agent), and another oxidizing agent (e.g. potassium permanganate or sodium perchlorate). The resulting GIC (102) is actually some type of graphite oxide (GO) particles. This GIC or GO is then repeatedly washed and rinsed in water to remove excess acids, resulting in a graphite oxide suspension or dispersion, which contains discrete and visually discernible graphite oxide particles dispersed in water. There are two processing routes to follow after this rinsing step:
Route 1 involves removing water from the suspension to obtain “expandable graphite,” which is essentially a mass of dried GIC or dried graphite oxide particles. Upon exposure of expandable graphite to a temperature in the range of typically 800-1,050° C. for approximately 30 seconds to 2 minutes, the GIC undergoes a rapid volume expansion by a factor of 30-300 to form “graphite worms” (104), which are each a collection of exfoliated, but largely un-separated graphite flakes that remain interconnected.
In Route 1A, these graphite worms (exfoliated graphite or “networks of interconnected/non-separated graphite flakes”) can be re-compressed to obtain flexible graphite sheets or foils (106) that typically have a thickness in the range of 0.1 mm (100 μm)-0.5 mm (500 μm). Alternatively, one may choose to use a low-intensity air mill or shearing machine to simply break up the graphite worms for the purpose of producing the so-called “expanded graphite flakes” (108) which contain mostly graphite flakes or platelets thicker than 100 nm (hence, not a nano material by definition). These expanded graphite flakes may be made into a paper-like graphite mat (110).
Exfoliated graphite worms, expanded graphite flakes, and the recompressed mass of graphite worms (commonly referred to as flexible graphite sheet or flexible graphite foil) are all 3-D graphitic materials that are fundamentally different and patently distinct from either the 1-D nano carbon material (CNT or CNF) or the 2-D nano carbon material (graphene sheets or platelets, NGPs). Flexible graphite (FG) foils can be used as a heat spreader material, but exhibiting a maximum in-plane thermal conductivity of typically less than 500 W/mK (more typically <300 W/mK) and in-plane electrical conductivity no greater than 1,500 S/cm. These low conductivity values are a direct result of the many defects, wrinkled or folded graphite flakes, interruptions or gaps between graphite flakes, and non-parallel flakes (e.g. SEM image in FIG. 2). Many flakes are inclined with respect to one another at a very large angle (e.g. mis-orientation of 20-40 degrees).
In Route 1B, the exfoliated graphite is subjected to high-intensity mechanical shearing (e.g. using an ultrasonicator, high-shear mixer, high-intensity air jet mill, or high-energy ball mill) to form separated single-layer and multi-layer graphene sheets (collectively called NGPs, 112), as disclosed in our U.S. application Ser. No. 10/858,814. Single-layer graphene can be as thin as 0.34 nm, while multi-layer graphene can have a thickness up to 100 nm, but more typically less than 20 nm. Graphene sheets or platelets may then be made into a graphene paper or membrane (114).
Route 2 entails ultrasonicating the graphite oxide suspension for the purpose of separating/isolating individual graphene oxide sheets from graphite oxide particles. This is based on the notion that the inter-graphene plane separation has been increased from 0.3354 nm in natural graphite to 0.6-1.1 nm in highly oxidized graphite oxide, significantly weakening the van der Waals forces that hold neighboring planes together. Ultrasonic power can be sufficient to further separate graphene plane sheets to form separated, isolated, or discrete graphene oxide (GO) sheets. These graphene oxide sheets can then be chemically or thermally reduced to obtain “reduced graphene oxides” (RGO) typically having an oxygen content of 0.001%-10% by weight, more typically 0.01%-5% by weight, most typically and preferably less than 2% by weight.
For the purpose of defining the claims of the instant application, NGPs include discrete sheets/platelets of single-layer and multi-layer pristine graphene, graphene oxide, or reduced graphene oxide (RGO). Pristine graphene has essentially 0% oxygen. RGO typically has an oxygen content of 0.001%-5% by weight. Graphene oxide (including RGO) can have 0.001%-50% by weight of oxygen.
It may be noted that flexible graphite foils (obtained by compressing or roll-pressing exfoliated graphite worms) for electronic device thermal management applications (e.g. as a heat sink material) have the following major deficiencies: (1) As indicated earlier, flexible graphite (FG) foils exhibit a relatively low thermal conductivity, typically <500 W/mK and more typically <300 W/mK. By impregnating the exfoliated graphite with a resin, the resulting composite exhibits an even lower thermal conductivity (typically <<200 W/mK, more typically <100 W/mK). (2) Flexible graphite foils, without a resin impregnated therein or coated thereon, are of low strength, low rigidity, and poor structural integrity. The high tendency for flexible graphite foils to get torn apart makes them difficult to handle in the process of making a heat sink. As a matter of fact, the flexible graphite sheets (typically 50-200 μm thick) are so “flexible” that they are not sufficiently rigid to make a fin component material for a finned heat sink. (3) Another very subtle, largely ignored or overlooked, but critically important feature of FG foils is their high tendency to get flaky with graphite flakes easily coming off from FG sheet surfaces and emitting out to other parts of a microelectronic device. These highly electrically conducting flakes (typically 1-200 μm in lateral dimensions and >100 nm in thickness) can cause internal shorting and failure of electronic devices.
Similarly, solid NGPs (including discrete sheets/platelets of pristine graphene, GO, and RGO), when packed into a film, membrane, or paper sheet (114) of non-woven aggregates using a paper-making process, typically do not exhibit a high thermal conductivity unless these sheets/platelets are closely packed and the film/membrane/paper is ultra-thin (e.g. <1 μm, which is mechanically weak). This is reported in our earlier U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/784,606 (Apr. 9, 2007). However, ultra-thin film or paper sheets (<10 μm) are difficult to produce in mass quantities, and difficult to handle when one tries to incorporate these thin films as a heat sink material. In general, a paper-like structure or mat made from platelets of graphene, GO, or RGO (e.g. those paper sheets prepared by vacuum-assisted filtration process) exhibit many defects, wrinkled or folded graphene sheets, interruptions or gaps between platelets, and non-parallel platelets (e.g. SEM image in FIG. 3(B)), leading to relatively poor thermal conductivity, low electric conductivity, and low structural strength. These papers or aggregates of discrete NGP, GO or RGO platelets alone (without a resin binder) also have a tendency to get flaky, emitting conductive particles into air.
Another prior art graphitic material is the pyrolytic graphite film, typically thinner than 100 μm. The process begins with carbonizing a polymer film (e.g. polyimide) at a carbonization temperature of 400-1,500° C. under a typical pressure of 10-15 Kg/cm2 for 10-36 hours to obtain a carbonized material, which is followed by a graphitization treatment at 2,500-3,200° C. under an ultrahigh pressure of 100-300 Kg/cm2 for 1-24 hours to form a graphitic film. It is technically utmost challenging to maintain such an ultrahigh pressure at such an ultrahigh temperature. This is a difficult, slow, tedious, energy-intensive, and extremely expensive process. Furthermore, it has been difficult to produce pyrolytic graphite film thinner than 10 μm or thicker than 100 μm from a polymer such as polyimide. This thickness-related problem is inherent to this class of materials due to their difficulty in forming into an ultra-thin (<10 μm) and thick film (>100 μm) while still maintaining an acceptable degree of polymer chain orientation and mechanical strength that are required of proper carbonization and graphitization.
A second type of pyrolytic graphite is produced by high temperature decomposition of hydrocarbon gases in vacuum followed by deposition of the carbon atoms to a substrate surface. This vapor phase condensation of cracked hydrocarbons is essentially a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process. In particular, highly oriented pyrolytic graphite (HOPG) is the material produced by subjecting the CVD-deposited pyro-carbon to a uniaxial pressure at very high temperatures (typically 3,000-3,300° C.). This entails a thermo-mechanical treatment of combined and concurrent mechanical compression and ultra-high temperature for an extended period of time in a protective atmosphere; a very expensive, energy-intensive, time-consuming, and technically challenging process. The process requires ultra-high temperature equipment (with high vacuum, high pressure, or high compression provision) that is not only very expensive to make but also very expensive and difficult to maintain. Even with such extreme processing conditions, the resulting HOPG still possesses many defects, grain boundaries, and mis-orientations (neighboring graphene planes not parallel to each other), resulting in less-than-satisfactory in-plane properties. Typically, the best prepared HOPG sheet or block typically contains many poorly aligned grains or crystals and a vast amount of grain boundaries and defects.
Similarly, the most recently reported graphene thin film (<2 nm) prepared by catalytic CVD of hydrocarbon gas (e.g. C2H4) on Ni or Cu surface is not a single-grain crystal, but a poly-crystalline structure with many grain boundaries and defects. With Ni or Cu being the catalyst, carbon atoms obtained via decomposition of hydrocarbon gas molecules at 800-1,000° C. are deposited onto Ni or Cu foil surface to form a sheet of single-layer or few-layer graphene that is poly-crystalline. The grains are typically much smaller than 100 μm in size and, more typically, smaller than 10 μm in size. These graphene thin films, being optically transparent and electrically conducting, are intended for applications such as the touch screen (to replace indium-tin oxide or ITO glass) or semiconductor (to replace silicon, Si). Furthermore, the Ni- or Cu-catalyzed CVD process does not lend itself to the deposition of more than 5 graphene planes (typically <2 nm) beyond which the underlying Ni or Cu catalyst can no longer provide any catalytic effect. There has been no experimental evidence to indicate that CVD graphene layer thicker than 5 nm is possible. Both CVD graphene film and HOPG are extremely expensive.
The above discussion clearly indicates that every prior art method or process for producing graphene and graphitic thin film has major deficiencies. Hence, an urgent need exists to have a new class of carbon nano materials that are comparable or superior to graphene in terms of properties, but can be produced more cost-effectively, faster, more scalable, and in a more environmentally benign manner. The production process for such a new carbon nano material must require a reduced amount of undesirable chemical (or elimination of these chemicals all together), shortened process time, less energy consumption, reduced or eliminated effluents of undesirable chemical species into the drainage (e.g., sulfuric acid) or into the air (e.g., SO2 and NO2). Furthermore, one should be able to readily make this new nano material into a thin film graphitic structure that is relatively conductive, both thermally and electrically.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new class of thin film graphitic material (from 5 nm to 500 μm in thickness) that is thermally and electrically conducting and mechanically robust and to provide a cost-effective method of producing this new class of graphitic film.
Humic acid (HA) is an organic matter commonly found in soil and can be extracted from the soil using a base (e.g. KOH). HA can also be extracted, with a high yield, from a type of coal called leonardite, which is a highly oxidized version of lignite coal. HA extracted from leonardite contains a number of oxygenated groups (e.g. carboxyl groups) located around the edges of the graphene-like molecular center (SP2 core of hexagonal carbon structure). This material is slightly similar to graphene oxide (GO) which is produced by strong acid oxidation of natural graphite. HA has a typical oxygen content of 5% to 42% by weight (other major elements being carbon and hydrogen). HA, after chemical or thermal reduction, has an oxygen content of 0.01% to 5% by weight. For claim definition purposes in the instant application, humic acid (HA) refers to the entire oxygen content range, from 0.01% to 42% by weight. The reduced humic acid (RHA) is a special type of HA that has an oxygen content of 0.01% to 5% by weight.
The present invention provides a new class of graphene-like 2D materials (i.e. humic acid) that surprisingly can be used alone or in a combination with graphene to form a graphitic film. Thus, another object of the present invention is to provide a cost-effective method of producing such a humic acid or humic acid-graphene hybrid film-derived graphitic films in large quantities. This method or process does not involve the use of an environmentally unfriendly chemical. The humic acid- or humic acid/graphene-derived graphitic films exhibit a thermal conductivity, electrical conductivity, elastic modulus, and/or strength comparable to or greater than those of the conventional highly oriented pyrolytic graphite films. This process is capable of producing a highly oriented graphitic film of practically any desired thickness, from several nanometers (nm) to several hundred micrometers (μm).
Another object of the present invention is to provide products (e.g. devices) that contain graphitic films of the present invention and methods of operating these products. The product can be a heat dissipation element in a smart phone, tablet computer, digital camera, display device, flat-panel TV, LED lighting device, etc. Such a thin film exhibits a combination of exceptional thermal conductivity, electrical conductivity, mechanical strength, and elastic modulus unmatched by any material of comparable thickness range. The highly oriented graphitic film can exhibit an electrical conductivity greater than 12,000 S/cm, a thermal conductivity greater than 1,500 W/mK, a physical density greater than 2.1 g/cm3, a tensile strength greater than 120 MPa, and/or an elastic modulus greater than 120 GPa. No other material is known to exhibit this set of outstanding properties.